


16: Things you said With No Space Between Us

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, I am so sorry, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, cliff hanger, lab demonstrations gone wrong, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line, some angst thrown in there, this one is one of the angst ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I had been testing this new alloy for months, it had gone through every test Q branch could think of, and to be frank, I couldn’t be more proud. That’s why when you walked into the branch today, I pulled out my own MI6 issued Walter and shot the damn thing. 

Apparently not  _ everything  _ had been accounted for, such as ricochet. Shit.

You’re on me in seconds and the minions are scrambling, a mixture of diving under desks and yelling for Medic. 

“You fucking idiot-” Your face is pale and I know I’ve fucked up because the lines around your eyes aren’t as focused as they should be and you’re so close to me. 

“Not a dent.” I try.

“Oh yes, very good, Q. Now if you could whip up something to prevent my favorite Quartermaster from bleeding out in my arms, I’d greatly appreciate it.” So this is how I go out, in a battle of wits with you. I should have known.

“Ah, but I’m your favorite.” I bite down around a hiss as you press your hand against my hip. God there’s so much blood.

“Not now, Q, you’re bleeding out.”

“God, I don’t think we’re meant for this, getting shot and all. Nasty business.”

“Oh don’t be silly. You get used to it after the first couple of times.” There’s still no sign of Medical and I know you’re trying your best to sound optimistic. 

“Ah, of course. I’m bleeding out and you’re being a sarcastic wanker about it. I should have known.” I’m going to die here but you’re chuckling and I think I can make peace with knowing I got you to laugh like a numpty one more time. Good way to go out I think.

“Hush now, you’re going to be fine.” The band of metal on your left hand feels uncomfortably hot against my neck and I think for a moment to say I told you so because everything is starting to get dark around the edges. “Just fine… see how calm I’m being?”

I can hear footsteps rushing down the hall and for a moment I wonder if they’ll make it. I don’t want you to think I’m worried though because I can see that underneath all that calm you’re just barely holding on.

“You’re always calm when shit hits the fan.” And I get one more fond smile before everything fades to black.

“You get used to it after the first couple times.” I want to ask what you mean by that because I don’t think you mean when shit hits the fan but I’m already slipping away. 

  
  
  


**James**

 

I overheard him asking for you and I think back to a week ago when you broke three of your fingers and fractured nearly all of your metacarpals against 009’s face. I won’t exactly tell you why I knew where you were, just know that I’m very good at my job and you’ll thank me later. 

I wait for you to pass by the janitor’s closet for about six minutes when I see that head of hair bent down over a tablet.

“What the bloody-”

“Shh!” My chest is pressed against yours and you’re flailing in the small allotted space before you realize that it’s me.

“007, I know I agreed to go out with you again since last week, but this is hardly appropriate for a date.” 

I lean in so you don’t miss my eyes rolling in the semi dark. “This isn’t a date, this is me making sure 009 doesn’t come for you after last week.”

In the tiny bit of space we have between us your hand comes up and gently pushes against my chest so that you can bow your head and…. Laugh at me. What? 

“Oh!” you gasp through a laugh and you’re groping for the door handle. “No, Paul is coming to see me to borrow a book. But thank you for your concern I guess. No, I brought him in the other day to apologize for my actions and possibly also make sure he kept his mouth in check.”

“Paul…”

“Yes, Paul, as in 009. I have it sorted, 007. Now if you excuse me,” you’re brushing past me and I’m watching you struggle with the handle for another moment. 

“Wait.” I don’t know what it is about you saying his name that makes my nerves stand on end. I pull you back into the narrow space and find your mouth fairly easily. 

I languish in the fact that you melt against me so easily. I pull away just far enough to catch the smirk.

“What?” 

“Nothing, nothing at all,  _ James. _ ” There’s something about the way you say my name and suddenly I feel caught out. “I’ll see you for dinner.” You press a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth and slip back into the halls of MI6.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As always, thanks for reading! This isn't my usual copy paste from this series but I wanted to take a moment and tell you that I have the rest of that particular story line already finished and it will be coming up either tonight or tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you hanging for too long.
> 
> <3 Sorry for the heartache yall


End file.
